


Coincidence or Fate?

by xinsyne



Series: The Bus [1]
Category: ITZY (Band)
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 02:08:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29959368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xinsyne/pseuds/xinsyne
Summary: They said meeting someone once is a coincidence, twice is unexpected and the third time was what people usually call fate.I wonder, if it really was fate that I met her but what if after the third time, I never saw her again?
Relationships: Hwang Yeji/Shin Ryujin, Lee Chaeryeong/Shin Yuna
Series: The Bus [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2203470
Kudos: 3





	Coincidence or Fate?

School have always been far from where I live and it's a big disadvantage especially when I’m running late but since I have developed a habit of being an early bird and luckily, school is only one bus ride away, it really wasn’t much of an inconvenience. 

Well, except today…

The finals are just around the corner and to add to that are a pile of requirements I still have to accomplish. With all the reporting and projects, I have to do all day, riding a bus home is extremely tiring. More tiring than a two-hour session of dance practices we usually have after school but since we are still students, dance practices are cancelled until after Christmas break.

I hugged myself as the cold wind passed by, it is definitely one of the coldest days of the year. I almost tripped running to catch the bus which is luckily, still not crowded with people.

Quickly, I sat at my favorite spot which is at the back part beside the window since I love watching the people passing by who are mostly too busy with their lives to even notice. And like I always did, I got lost in my thoughts once again as I stare outside the window.

After a few, passengers started rushing in as most students and employees usually goes home at this time of the day. I felt someone sat beside me but I didn’t bother to look as I was deeply engrossed with the thoughts running through my mind such that, what dinner will we eat tonight? I wish my older sister would cook something different because I had enough noodles this week.

A few moments after, I felt the bus move, signaling that it had already departed and I would finally be at home after an hour or so which made me dismiss my thoughts and finally, observe my surroundings. 

The bus was packed with people, some even standing as the bus’s seats can’t accommodate everyone. I then looked at the person sitting beside me, who I noticed to be wearing a hoodie with her hood covering most of her face. 

And if you’re wondering why I quickly concluded her as a she, of course, it was obvious with her body’s frame. And I am definitely not checking her out!

She might think I’m gawking at her so I immediately moved my gaze at something else which is my phone. Opening my messaging application and sending a text to my sister asking what our dinner is.

After our not so peaceful conversation which consists of a few banters and insults, I pulled out my earphones and listened to a playlist I made a week ago.

I was getting drowsy and was almost falling asleep when I felt something hit my right shoulder. I looked at the person sitting beside me and saw her struggling to keep herself awake. I wanted to speak and tell her it’s okay to lean on mine but on a second thought, It would definitely be awkward and weird so I didn’t bother and continued looking outside the window while listening to music.

A few moments later, I felt a weight on my shoulder and this time it stayed and didn’t move away. I looked at my right and saw the person sitting beside me sleeping peacefully on my shoulder. I can see her face now and holy, she looks like a doll or maybe a model of a fashion magazine. 

I didn’t bother to wake her up and tell her to get off my shoulder as I should since she really looked tired judging from the bags under her eyes and her pale complexion. 

Yes, I am probably gawking at her right now but who cares, she’s sleeping anyway, unless she wakes up and sees me staring at her, Oh God, that’s going to be really awkward. And with those thoughts, I looked away from her but I can’t stop myself from looking at her from time to time because why not admire someone’s beauty? She is gorgeous okay?!

‘Oh My Goodness Chaeryeong, you are becoming more shameless. I definitely won’t tell Yeji about this or she’ll tease me for a week.’

I felt the bus halting as we reach our first stop. The girl leaning on my shoulder suddenly woke up, picked up her bag and ran out of the bus making me dumbfounded of what just happened.

‘That’s it? No thank you for lending me your shoulder, or I’m sorry for bothering you, your shoulder must feel sore.’

I went home still thinking about what happened and I can’t believe I’m still thinking about the girl at the bus until before I fell asleep. I think there is something about her piqued my interest, why does she look so tired that she fell asleep on a stranger’s shoulder at a bus, Is it because of school? Or something else? 

Despite all those bags under her eyes, she still looks extremely pretty though.  
\- - -

“Lee Chaeryeong, are you listening to me?” I looked up and saw a pouty Yeji in front of me. We are at the library right now and I actually asked for Yeji’s help with a project of mine since she is a senior and they already did this project a year ago.

“Oh sorry, let’s start again” I said, trying to dismiss my thoughts and trying to avoid thinking about the girl in the bus again although it was already two days ago.

“Damn, you’re whipped, you’re thinking about the girl at the bus again aren’t you?” she said, a smirk starting to appear on her face as she looks at me with that look I never liked to see.

“Oh please, not again, tease me about it and I’ll tell Ryujin you’re the one leaving chocolates at her locker everyday”, Yeji’s face quickly turned into a frown as I, the great Chaeryeong, made the best threat in the world. I feel a little bit bad for threatening her like that but it feels good to have a leverage on someone and threaten them sometimes. *evil laugh*

“Chaeryeong- You-! Hays, never mind, let’s start over this again and please, pay attention!” I chuckled at my victory and started paying attention to whatever Yeji was saying.

Maybe, I’ll see her again right?

\- - -

It was raining cats and dogs when I arrived at the bus station. Luckily, I have a habit of always bringing my umbrella with me. Thank you Mom for these good habits which are mostly the results of your nagging.

I dried my backpack with tissues as the umbrella wasn’t really able to shield it from the rain. Passengers are starting to fill the bus and I felt someone sit beside me. This time though, I quickly looked at the person and I was surprised to see that it’s the same girl the other day.

She looked at me questioningly and bowed her head a bit as a greeting.  
‘Oh, she doesn’t remember me?’

I looked away since she might think I’m a suspicious stranger or a serial killer who stares at their next victims. But before I looked away, I noticed that she’s drenched with rain so being the kind and helpful person I am, I offered her the unused tissues I am holding which is I’m thankful she gladly accepted and even said thank you.

Her voice, sounded sweet yet had this unique tone, sweet and a bit high pitched? but strong and Ugh I don’t know but her voice sounded like music to my ears. Cliché I know but anyways, I wish I could hear her voice again.

And then, it happened again. She fell asleep on my shoulder and I am definitely not against it. I am also definitely not staring at her right now.

It’s only the second time that I have met her yet why do I feel so comfortable and familiar? My thoughts wondered about why she looks so tired again that she fell asleep on a stranger’s shoulder? What is her name? How old is she? But I could conclude she’s younger than me based on how she looks. 

I then noticed her hands that are filled with cuts and band aids and the worn out sling bag her hands are clutching to. 

‘Does she have a hard life? Is she having a hard time?’

I wondered but I knew I might never have the answers as I am merely a stranger to her. 

I felt the bus halt for the first stop but the girl was still sleeping peacefully and although I don’t want to wake her up, I quickly tapped on her shoulder as she might miss her stop. 

This time, the girl bowed and said sorry to me for sleeping on my shoulder again and said thank you for waking her up. I smiled at her genuinely and said no problem.

After she left, I only realized that she said the word ‘again’. 

‘Wait, what? So, she remembers me?’ I smiled at the thought that she must be embarrassed about sleeping on my shoulder the other day and then, sleeping again on my shoulder today.

\- - -

Friday, it was almost eight days since I last saw the girl at the bus. It was getting weird that I still haven’t forgot about her when a week already passed by. Oh well, that kind of face wasn’t really easy to forget, especially when a pretty girl like that slept on you shoulder not only once but twice.

The Finals is next week and I am a bit nervous since I haven’t really studied that much due to all the requirements and projects we did the past few weeks.

Yeji, on the other hand, is losing her mind after Ryujin saw her holding a chocolate near her locker earlier this morning which Yeji definitely reacted by running away.

“Oh My God Chaeryeong, she’s coming this way”, Yeji exclaimed as she held both of my shoulders and shakes me making me feel like my head will fall off. 

“You’ve been avoiding her the whole day Yeji, for fuck’s sake give the girl a chance to talk to you” I said stopping Yeji from what she is doing which I am thankful for because I might puke what I ate if she continues to do so.

“But what if- “, she said, which I cut off by saying, “No buts Yeji, go now, talk to her” and pushing her to Ryujin’s direction. I looked at Ryujin only to see a hopeful expression on her face.

Lucky lovebirds, I hope it goes well for them although I hate seeing couples being so touchy and sickeningly sweet in front of me, I would rather see that than comfort a heartbroken Yeji and accompany her at a karaoke where she sings her heart out and cries a bucket.

I cringed at the memory of when Yeji thought Ryujin was dating someone and was so heartbroken that she asked me to go with her at a Karaoke only to find out a day later that it was in fact, Ryujin’s cousin. It was funny, now that I think about it. Yeji was such a mess that she couldn’t sleep for days before that, causing her to have such a big and dark bags under her eyes. She looked like a hybrid of a cat and a panda. I chuckled at the thought.

Eye bags… Why is it that I suddenly remembered that girl from the bus at the most random things that I thought about?

Classes went on and I temporarily forgotten about the girl at the bus since I have multiple presentations and reports to focus on for the rest of the day.

And then, there she is at the bus, sitting beside the window where I used to sit on. I don’t know why my feet led me to where she is sitting even though there are plenty of seats available.

I sat beside her quietly and she doesn’t seem to notice me. I only noticed after a while that she was crying. She was looking outside the window, sobbing and trying to wipe her tears with the sleeves of her hoodie.

I was debating with myself whether to lend her my handkerchief or just ignore her so she won’t feel awkward or something because of me.  
And then, after a while she finally noticed that someone is sitting beside her, she looked at me with a surprise look at her face and I just smiled and offered the handkerchief I was holding which she accepted.

As she was wiping her tears, I can’t help but wonder why she was crying but I don’t think I’m in the position to ask those kind of personal questions so I just shrugged it off.

I noticed that she was contemplating if she should give me back the handkerchief so I smiled and told her,

“You can have it, uh-“ 

“Yuna” she said, which surprised me a bit. I wasn’t really asking for her name but I was just at loss for words but I’m still glad that I can finally put a name to the face I always think about.

“I’m Chaeryeong”, I said smiling at her with the most genuine smile I ever showed and she smiled back which caught me off guard.

‘She is more stunning when she smiles, she’s like a cute bunny but cuter and prettier.’ I thought.

The bus suddenly stopped, which I didn’t noticed to be running until now. Yuna quickly stood up but quickly turned to look at me and mouthed a thank you and smiled.

I was suddenly reminded of what I usually hear from people, a cliché idea that I’m not one to believe. That meeting someone thrice is fate. But sadly, that was the last time I saw her. It has been a month yet the memory still lingers in my mind. It was quite an encounter for me and although we might never meet again, she’ll remain as a memory although I badly want to see her and Yeji has been teasing me a lot about how I have fallen for a stranger I met on the bus.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this one shot months ago I think?  
> There's a part 2 for this hehe
> 
> Thank you for reading! I don't really feel like I wrote this one well but I hope you enjoyed it :))


End file.
